onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga del Pirata Maldito/Arco de la Academia Huxley
El arco de la Academia Huxley es el 9º arco de la historia de los Piratas Freak y el segundo de la Saga del Pirata Maldito. Antecedentes Los Piratas Freak han encontrado un pirata llamado Eric Skorup, el cual fue abandonado en una isla por su tripulación al creerle maldito por comer una Fruta del Diablo. La banda se ha propuesto llevar al pirata a ver a sus compañeros para darles explicaciones. Al parecer, se encuentran en Isla Gako. Capítulo 94: El regreso de unos héroes *'Vinieron del Espacio Exterior'. Volumen VIII: "Salve a los Dioses". **Los guerreros vencidos juran lealtad a los Dioses Kukumber y Kabor mientras todo el poblado se arrodilla ante ellos. A Kukumber parece gustarle tanta adoración mientras que Kabor sigue algo desconcertado. ---- Isla Gako, un lugar nevado en mitad del mar, conocida por la prestigiosa Academia Huxley, escuela donde se puede aprender sobre todos los temas a tratar. Los Piratas Freak han desembarcado en el puerto del pueblo de Whitey Winter con el Punk Bully mientras el Freaky Soul es oculto en la zona norte de la isla. Maxwell: Qué frío hace en este sitio. Laura: ¿Aquí es donde están los compañeros de Skorup? Skorup: Según esos dos monjes sí. Debemos buscar. Dan: Preguntemos a los ciudadanos por si ha atracado aquí alguna banda pirata... Maxwell se dirige a un grupo de cinco personas con capa que se encuentran charlando frente a una tienda de juguetes. Maxwell: Perdón, ¿por casualidad ha visto si últimamente ha atracado aquí alguna banda pirata? ???: Por supuesto que hay una banda pirata aquí. Maxwell: ¿Ah, sí? Encapuchado: ¡EN FORMACIÓN! Los cinco desconocidos se sitúan en una serie de poses que el pirata cree haber visto con anterioridad. ???: ¡RED! ???: ¡YELLOW! ???: ¡BLUE! ???: ¡BLACK! ???: ¡PINK! ???: ¡Somos...! Laura: Ay, madre... Dan: Otra vez ellos. ???: ¡LOS INCREÍBLES SUPERPIRATAS! Red: ¡AAAAAH AH AH AH AH! ¡Hola, "Garabateador"! Maxwell: ¡Hombre, sois vosotros, qué tal! Pink: Estamos de paso. Red: ¡Al igual que Jaya, esta isla está llena de crímenes que deben ser resueltos! Blue: Aunque también hemos venido a buscar trabajo porque estamos sin blanca... Un silencio sepulcral envuelve el entorno ante la confesión de Blue. Finalmente, Yellow le da un manotazo en la nuca, tirándolo al suelo. Yellow: ¿Tengo que lavarte esa bocaza con jabón, Blue? Black: Eso se hace con las palabrotas. Red: ¡AH AH AH AH! ¡Es cierto, somos pobres cual ratas, no tenemos encima ni un solo Beli! Black: Porque a "alguien" le dio por comprar un foco con nuestro símbolo... Maxwell: Mooola. Capítulo 95: Cuatro víctimas *'Vinieron del Espacio Exterior'. Volumen IX: "Último intento". **Un desesperado y magullado Daiuso trata de disparar una flecha envenenada a Kukumber, aprovechando su guardia baja. Sin embargo, un barco de metal cae sobre el hechicero antes de que pueda disparar. Del barco sale el resto de los Piratas UFO, alegres de ver a su capitán. ---- Los Superpiratas explican a los Piratas Freak todo de lo que se han enterado tras llegar ellos a Whitey Winter. Mientras pasean por el pueblo ven carteles que hablan de una campaña para la búsqueda de cuatro jóvenes desaparecidos. Black: Al parecer, hay un criminal suelto por esta ciudad. Cosmo: ¿Ah, si? Blue: Es un secuestrador, por el momento se ha llevado a cuatro personas, todas estudiantes de la Academia Huxley. Willy: ¿Academia Huxley? ¿Qué es eso, un colegio? Pink: Es un centro de enseñanza de alto nivel bastante antiguo, hemos oído que este año se celebran los cien años de la academia. Red: ¡Aaaaah ah ah ah, como defensores de la Justicia, nos hemos puesto como objetivo encontrar a ese delincuente y hacerle pagar! Maxwell: ¿Y... creéis que puede haber un tal Lester metido en el asunto? Red: ¿"Lester"? No me suena... Maxwell se gira hacia sus compañeros. Maxwell: Caballeros, me vuelvo al cole. Todos: ¿? Maxwell: Voy a infiltrarme para investigar sobre si Lester o los Piratas No-Limit tienen algo que ver con ese follón. Laura: Pero Maxwell, ¿estás seguro? Maxwell: Ssssí... Vosotros podéis investigar en otros puntos de la isla. Amar: ¿Qué opinas, señor Skorup? Eric se lo piensa un momento pero al final accede. Skorup: Puede que encuentres algo de información pero aviso que cuando comandaba mi banda no nos dedicábamos al secuestro. Maxwell: No te culpamos de nada. A ver, ¿por dónde se va a la Academia? Dan: ¡Alto ahí! Maxwell: ¿Qué? Dan: No pensarás ir ahí sin más. Te recuerdo que tienes una recompensa por tu cabeza. Laura: Habrá que ponerte ropa de incógnito. Maxwell: Cierto... Red: ¡Pues a ello! ¡Los Piratas Freak y los Superpiratas juntos de nuevo AAAAAH AH AH AH AH AH! Capítulo 96: La Academia Huxley *'Vinieron del Espacio Exterior'. Volumen X: "Banda reunida, comienza la invasión". **Con la banda reunida con la incorporación de los mejores guerreros de la Tribu Kakashi, los Piratas UFO deciden hacerse a la mar para conquistar este "nuevo mundo". ---- En las afueras del pueblo, en la cima de una colina, se encuentra la prestigiosa Academia Huxley, un enorme complejo dentro de un extenso campus. Está formado por un edificio central similar a un palacio rodeado de otras edificaciones. En el interior del edificio central, el director Bean, un hombre alto y anciano, se encuentra entrevistando al nuevo alumno. Bean: Así que quiere estudiar en este centro, señor... Maxwell: "Max". Maxwell está sentado frente al director vestido con ropa corriente, sin sus gafas ni su capa ni su sombrero. Por suerte, el anciano no parece conocerle. Bean: Eso, señor Max. Bueno, ha pagado la estancia así que no tengo por qué impedírselo. ¿Ha cursado alguna otra clase de estudios fuera de aquí? Maxwell: Una vez estuve tres años en la Guardería "Mamá Osa" de Isla Astro. Bean: Bien, bien... Bueno, si no tiene ningún inconveniente, empezará las clases mañana a las nueve de la mañana, aquí tiene el horario. Espero que pase aquí una estancia agradable. Maxwell sale del despacho y llama a sus compañeros por Den Den Mushi. Laura es quien coge el auricular desde el Freaky Soul. Laura: ¿Cómo ha ido? Maxwell: Contra todo pronóstico, ha colado, estoy dentro. Laura: Vale, vuelve al barco, mañana será un día intenso. Al día siguiente, las clases comienzan en la academia y los alumnos van entrando en el edificio. Maxwell revisa su horario y ve que le toca "Arte". Maxwell: Jijijiji, esto ya me está gustando... En la clase, Maxwell es presentado como "Max" ante sus nuevos compañeros. El profesor Papageno, apodado "El Hombre P" por los alumnos por su manía de escupir al pronunciar la "P", empieza la clase sin más dilación. Papageno: Hoy quiero que P'lasmeis vuestra imaginación en el lienzo que tenéis delante. Coged vuestros '''P'inceles y vuestras 'P'inturas y 'P'intad lo que queráis, mostradme vuestro 'P'otencial. Maxwell: (Ya veo por qué te llaman "El Hombre P", campeón, cálmate...) Bueno, ¿qué dibujo...? Tras media hora, Papageno se levanta de su escritorio para observar lo que han dibujado sus alumnos. El primero que ve, es una serie de rayas de colores formando formas geométricas. Papageno: Un arte abstracto 'P'erfecto. Luego ve el dibujo de una chica consistente en una casita con chimenea en mitad de un campo. Papageno: Reflejo de la infancia 'P'asada, muy bonito. Finalmente, se acerca a ver el dibujo de Maxwell. El pirata se ha dibujado a sí mismo con un cuerpo exageradamente corpulento llevando unos slips y con una chica en cada brazo. Los tres personajes están subidos en un dragón de color morado. Papageno: Mmmmm... esto da una imagen muy exterior, carece de "alma". Quiero ver el "yo" interior de esta obra. Maxwell se queda boqueabierto ante la desaprovación de Papageno. Sin embargo, ve como dos chicas le miran desde el otro lado de la clase mientras cuchichean. Luego ve como una de ellas le guiña un ojo, para desagrado de la otra, que se muestra celosa. Maxwell: Bueno, quizá esta clase no esté tan mal después de todo jejejeje... Capítulo 97: Hora de comer Tras finalizar las clases de la mañana, Maxwell va a comer al comedor con el resto de estudiantes. Nada más llegar se pone a la cola con una bandeja para esperar a que le den su plato. Maxwell: (Toda la mañana y no he descubierto nada importante, aparte de que le gusto a dos chicas...) Alumno: Eh, ¿habéis visto? hay un nuevo equipo de cocina en la academia. Alumno: Sí, son bastante raros. Maxwell: ¿? A medida que la cola avanza, el pirata logra fijarse en los nuevos cocineros. Casi le da un ataque cuando les ve. Red: ¡AAAAH AH AH AH AH, como protectores de la Justicia es nuestro deber alimentar a las futuras generaciones para que crezcan sanas y fuertes! Superpiratas: ¡Síii! Los Superpiratas, de algún modo, habían sido contratados como cocineros de la academia. Curiosamente, siguen llevando sus antifaces debajo de la ropa de cocinero. Red le sirve a Maxwell pollo con patatas, lo cual, contrariamente a lo que había oído el pirata sobre la comida de colegio, tiene buena pinta. Tras recibir su comida, Maxwell se va al comedor en busca de un asiento discreto donde no llame demasiado la atención, es posible que algún alumno haya visto su cartel de recompensa y pueda reconocerle. Sin embargo, es asaltado por Patty y Sofi, las dos chicas de clase de Arte. Patty: Max, puedes sentarte conmigo si quieres. Sofi: Aparta, Patty, yo le he visto primero. Patty: No me fastidies, Patty, tú ya le guiñaste el ojo en clase. Maxwell no puede evitar sentirse fenomenal ante el hecho de que dos chicas están discutiendo por él. Maxwell: Vamos, chicas, calma, podemos llegar a un acuerdo amistoso... Pero las dos estudiantes no hacen caso al pirata, dejan sus bandejas en una mesa y empiezan lo que sería una pelea digna de la Sociedad Mundial de Lucha V2, por lo que Maxwell decide abstenerse y marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando se da la vuelta choca con otro estudiante, manchándole la camiseta con la salsa del pollo. El desconocido es un joven alto con pinta del clásico matón que va a meterse con los nuevos. Maxwell: ¡Mira por donde vas! ???: ¿Eso es lo que se dice al mancharle a alguien la camisa? Veo que no había respeto en el lugar del que vienes, "nuevo". Todos los alumnos, incluidas Patty y Sofi, se giran hacia Maxwell y el matón. Alumno: Una pelea entre el nuevo y Lizard. Alumno: Pobre nuevo. Lizard empieza tirando la bandeja de Maxwell al suelo de un manotazo tratando de intimidar. Sin embargo, solo consigue que el pirata sonría. Maxwell: Fijo que esas patatas estaban de muerte... De un puñetazo, Lizard sale disparado al fondo de la sala para el asombro del resto de estudiantes. Sin embargo, el muchacho cae justo delante del director Bean, el cual llevaba una bandeja con verduras. Bean: ... Maxwell: Aaaaay, madre... Capítulo 98: Investigación Bean: Gracias por venir, señor y señora... En el despacho del director, Maxwell había sido llamado junto a sus "padres" por la pelea del comedor. Con Maxwell estaban Dan y Laura disfrazados. Dan llevaba un bigote y barba postizos y Laura estaba maquillada para parecer más mayor, tenía el pelo recogido en un moño y una almohada bajo la camisa para simular un embarazo. Dan: "Baron", "Frank Baron". Esta es mi esposa Nora. Laura: ... "Nora Baron", encantada. Bean: Bien, señor y señora Baron, este es el primer día de clase de su hijo y ya ha tenido una pelea en el comedor, dejando a otro alumno inconsciente. Laura: Santo cielo, eso no suene como algo que haría nuestro Max. Bean: Es lo que cualquier madre diría, señora, pero seré claro. Si vuelve a repetirse esta clase de conflicto no tendré más remedio que tomar medidas. Dan: No se preocupe, señor director, yo me ocuparé meter en vereda a este muchacho. ¡Y TÚ, CHAVAL, VETE PREPARANDO PORQUE CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A CASA TE ESPERA EL CASTIGO DE TU VIDA! Maxwell queda aterrado ante la, aunque simulada, bronca de Dan. Bean: Bueno, me alegro de que la cosa vaya a mejorar. Los tres visitantes se levantan de sus asientos y salen en fila por la puerta. Mientras, un oficial de la Marine se encuentra esperando para tener también una reunión con Bean. Bean: Capitán Crux, ya puede pasar. El Capitán Crux, un hombre mayor y alto con un sombrero y capa de la Marine, entra en el despacho y se sienta frente a Bean. Crux: Buenas tardes, señor Bean. Vengo a por noticias sobre su "investigación interna". Bean: Seguimos buscando... necesitamos más tiempo. Crux: Los cuatro estudiantes desaparecidos no tienen tiempo. Debe darnos permiso para entrar en la investigación. Bean: Si la Marine empezara a registrar el colegio, empezarían por cerrarlo. Crux: No podemos tener a 1.000 alumnos merodeando por la zona de investigación. Bean: El fundador de esta academia, Sir Severus Huxley, tiene un pacto con el Gobierno Mundial de mantener a la Marine alejada de los asuntos del colegio. Crux: El señor Huxley falleció hace sesenta años. Bean: Pero el pacto aún sigue en vigor. Mire, esta academia es uno de los pocos centros del mundo con una gama tan amplia de asignaturas. Su cierre afectaría profundamente al mundo de la enseñanza. Crux: ¿Considera que el mundo de la enseñanza vale más que la vida de cuatro personas? Bean: ... No.. Verá... tengo sospechas de que el responsable sea un miembro del profesorado. Quiero que las clases vayan normales para que baje la guardia y poder investigarles discretamente. Con infantes de la Marine merodeando por aquí, el secuestrador se ocultaría aún más y seguramente no volveremos a ver nunca a esos chicos. Crux: Entiendo, pero no creo que las cuatro familias de los desaparecidos vayan a hacerlo. Si en mi siguiente visita no hay progresos, llevaremos la investigación a mi modo ¿entendido? Bean: ... De acuerdo. Crux: Bien, pues hasta la vista entonces. El Capitán Marine abandona la sala sonriendo mientras coge un Den Den Mushi. ???: ¿Y bien? Crux: No ha encontrado nada. A este paso, a la academia no le quedará otra que cerrar. ???: Perfecto. Capítulo 99: La Nota Al día siguiente, la primera asignatura de la jornada resulta ser "Esgrima". Según parece, habrá un profesor nuevo. En el gimnasio, lugar donde se da la clase, Maxwell queda impactado al ver que el nuevo profesor no es otro que Amar. Resulta raro verle sin su túnica habitual, ahora lleva un chandal deportivo y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Amar: Buenos días, clase. El profesor Rochefort tiene asuntos personales que atender y no ha podido venir hoy a clase... En el desván del edificio central, metido en un baúl, el profesor Rochefort se encuentra atado y amordazado, tratando de salir de dicho baúl. Amar: ... por ello le sustituiré hasta que vuelva. Mi nombre es Amar. Bueno, dicho esto, que empiece la clase. Maxwell: (¡¿Qué narices haces aquí, Amar?! ¡Tenías que estar investigando por la isla como los demás!) En mitad del gimnasio hay un grueso tronco de madera. Los alumnos se quedan mirándolo. Amar: Este es el Señor Tronco. Saludad al Señor Tronco. Alumnos: Ho... hola, "Señor Tronco". Amar: No, no, una salutación de duelo. Debéis hacerle una reverencia en señal de respeto. La clase, al comprenderlo, saludan al tronco. Amar hace lo mismo y, posteriormente, corta al tronco por la mitad de un tajo, sorprendiendo a la clase. Amar: Ahora el Señor Tronco está muerto. Ha sido vencido por mi experiencia en el Camino de la Espada. Por toda la sala caen varios troncos más pequeños que el primero. Amar: Estos son los hijos del Señor Tronco. Cada uno escogerá su tronco y repetirá la misma técnica con la que he matado a su padre. Maxwell: Ay, madre... La clase sigue pero la mayoría de los estudiantes no se atreve a cortar su tronco por el contexto usado por Amar. Al finalizar la clase, Maxwell va directo hacia su médico de a bordo. Maxwell: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Amar: Laura me pidió que te vigilara. Maxwell: Tendré que tener unas palabras con ella... Amar: Tranquilo, Capi, me infiltraré entre el profesorado y me enteraré de si alguno ha visto piratas en la isla. Tú haz como si nada y ve a la siguiente clase, creo que te gustará. Mientras Maxwell avanza por el pasillo a su siguiente clase, el pirata se encuentra con Lizard. El muchacho simplemente le saluda con la cabeza y le da una nota. Antes de tirarla, Maxwell decide leerla por si acaso. Scribble "El Garabateador"; '' ''275.000.000; Ven a verme tras el comedor a la hora del patio o lo hago público. Maxwell se queda paralizado por el hecho de haber sido descubierto. Su tapadera ha sido descubierta y si se hace público los marines se le echarán encima. Será mejor hacer caso a Lizard y quedar con él a la hora del patio. Capítulo 100: Historia de la Piratería La siguiente clase es, para sorpresa del pirata, "Historia de la Piratería". Al parecer, aquí se habla a los estudiantes sobre los piratas que rondan por el mar para que puedan reconocerles mejor si les ven y avisar antes a la Marine. La profesora es la señora McBoat. McBoat: ¡Buenas, clase! ¿De qué banda pirata queréis hablar hoy? Alumno: ¡Piratas de Roger! Alumna: ¡Piratas Barbablanca! Alumno: ¡Piratas de Sombrero de Paja! Alumna: ¡Piratas On Air! McBoat: ¿Y si dejamos escoger al nuevo? ¿"Max", verdad? Maxwell: ¿Yo? Puesss... Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo. La clase se queda extrañada al desconocer una banda pirata con ese nombre. Sin embargo, McBoat se muestra entusiasmada con la elección. La profesora va al armario de la clase, el cual se encuentra lleno de copias de Jolly Roger de varias banderas pirata y, tras buscar un poco, cuelga uno de ellos en la pizarra. McBoat: ¡Los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo! No os extrañéis, hay una banda pirata con ese nombre, y bastante famosa. Hasta hace poco estaban en el puesto nº1 de las bandas piratas más odiadas por la gente. Sus dos capitanes son de los piratas que más problemas han dado al Gobierno Mundial y a la Marine, responsables de la muerte de decenas de miles de personas y del hundimiento de más de mil barcos. Incluso mataron a un antiguo Guerrero del Mar que quiso cobrar sus recompensas ahora hace muchos años y llevaron su cabeza a Marineford envuelta para regalo. La clase se queda inquieta ante tal información. Alumno: ¿Y siguen activos? McBoat: Hace alrededor de veinte años que se mantienen escondidos en el Nuevo Mundo pero seguramente sigan activos. ¿Por qué has escogido esta banda, Max? Maxwell duda un poco antes de contestar. Maxwell: Leí sobre ella... en un libro... Por cierto, leí que los dos capitanes de esa banda están casados. ¿Qué cree que pasaría en caso de que tuvieran un hijo... que decidiera seguir sus pasos? McBoat: Bueno... de momento esperemos que eso no pase jeje... Capítulo 101: Sátrapa Lejos de la academia, en la zona oeste de la Isla, Dan y Rick pasean por la zona montañosa en busca de un posible rastro de la banda de Skorup. Rick: ¡ACHUÁ! Agh, perdón... ¡Leñe... qué frío hace! Dan: Hombre, es que si vas con esa chaqueta tan ligera... Rick: No ha sido buena idea. Dan: Llevamos aquí toda la mañana y todavía nada. Rick: Al menos el paisaje es bonito. Dan: En eso tienes razón. La conversación de los dos piratas es interrumpida cuando empiezan unos enormes temblores en la montaña. Cuando Dan mira arriba de la montaña, ve como una misteriosa figura huye de lugar tras provocar una alud. Dan: ¡EH! Rick: ¡Dan, cuidado! Rick se convierte en Gólem con su poder y cubre a Dan con su cuerpo, el cual sirve de muro contra la nieve. Los dos quedan cubiertos por la nieve, aunque salen sanos y salvos gracias a Rick, el cual se pone a gritar hacia donde estaba el supuesto artífice. Rick: ¡Tú! ¡Baja aquí si eres hombre! ¡Bandido! ¡Terrorista! Dan: ¡Cállate, Rick, provocarás otra alud! Rick: ¡Liante! ¡Descerebrado! Los gritos del carpintero hacen que otro montón de nieve, más pequeño que el anterior, le caiga encima haciéndole caer al suelo. Aún así, Rick vuelve a levantarse para lanzar un último insulto. Rick: ¡SÁTRAPA! Dan: Bueno, si alguien se toma la molestia de cortarnos el paso, significa que por aquí vamos bien. Por ahora volveremos al barco y mañana volveremos con más gente. De vuelta a la academia, Maxwell ha ido al punto de reunión con Lizard, el cual está con oto alumno más. Lizard: Y aquí está nuestro hombre. Maxwell: ¿Qué quieres, continuar por donde lo dejamos? Lizard: Para el carro, hombre, no quiero hacerte chantaje ni nada, voy en son de paz. Maxwell: ¿Ah, sí? Lizard: Solo quería preguntarte si alguna vez te has encontrado en tus viajes con una banda pirata con un lagarto verde en su bandera. Maxwell: Creo que no. Lizard: Vaya, bueno, era por si lo sabías. El estudiante que acompaña a Lizard, un chico bajito con gafas y pinta de estudioso, da un paso al frente. Mosquito: Yo también querría preguntarte algo, Garabateador. ¿Qué tienes que ver con los Piratas del Gigante Bicéfalo? Maxwell se muestra molesto ante la pregunta. Maxwell: ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Lizard: Mosquito, déjale. Si no quiere responder no pasa nada. Bueno, "Garabateador", no voy a preguntarte por qué te has infiltrado en el sitio más aburrido del mundo pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda y la de cualquiera de mi banda si la necesitas, tu secreto estará a salvo. Maxwell: Vaya, gracias, en ese caso yo también os haré una pregunta. ¿Sabéis si alguna otra banda pirata conocida ha pasado por aquí últimamente? Lizard: Mmmm... Mosquito: El otro día vi un barco con una bandera cuya calavera tenía un sombrero vaquero atracar en la zona oeste de la isla. Concretamente, hará una semana de aquello. Maxwell: Gracias. Mosquito: Son 20.000 kuuuuujujujujuju. Maxwell: ¡Eso es un robo! Lizard: Bueno, espero que termines de pasar bien tu estancia aquí. Ojo con el "Fantasma". Maxwell: ¿"Fantasma"? Mosquito: Cuentan que un fantasma pasea por la academia y devora a los estudiantes que se portan mal como, por ejemplo, haciendo nudillos. Ya se ha cobrado cuatro víctimas. Son 30.000 por la información. Lizard: Como nosotros tres ahora. Maxwell mira la hora y, en efecto, el timbre ya ha sonado y ellos siguen en el patio. Capítulo 102: Juntando información El resto de la mañana transcurre con normalidad. Al mediodía tiene gimnasia, clase llevada por el firme profesor Lex, y luego comen otro fenomenal plato de los Superpiratas a la hora de comer. Por la tarde hay clase de matemáticas, llevada por el profesor Mathew. A diferencia del resto de profesores, este tiene un aspecto realmente siniestro, con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes de números. Mathew: Bien, clase, mañana es la prueba de mitad de curso. Entrará todo lo que hayáis aprendido de los temas 4 al 7 del libro. Es por eso que hoy vamos a repasar conceptos anteriores. Maxwell: (Leñe, ahora me meten un examen...) Mathew: Peeeeeeeeeeeeeero, no todo son malas noticias. Al día siguiente hay la fiesta por el 100 cumpleaños de esta academia, por lo que tendréis el día libre hasta la noche, momento en el que habrá el famoso "baile de insti cutre" con el que podréis ir con parejas tanto de dentro como de fuera del centro, lo digo para aquellos que se dediquen más a su vida social que a sus estudios... Al fondo de la clase, Lizard y Mosquito sonríen de forma maliciosa. Al terminar la clase. Maxwell pasa por delante del despacho del director Bean en su camino a la salida. Por el camino se cruza con el Capitán Crux. Por precaución, el pirata mira hacia otro lado para no llamar la atención al marine. Max: (Un marine en la academia... será un antiguo alumno o algo.) Cuando sale del edificio, Laura le espera en la entrada principal con Cosmo. Maxwell saluda a sus dos compañeros pero, de repente, es asaltado por Patty y Sofi. Patty y Sofi: ¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta? Maxwell: Chicas, por favor, dadme un respiro. Cuando los tres piratas se reúnen pasan la información que han obtenido. Los tres coinciden en que algo raro pasa en la zona oeste de la isla. En el barco, Amar informa que también ha investigado algo por su cuenta. Amar: Según he oído, parece que la academia corre el riesgo de ser cerrada. Esos secuestros han metido a todo el centro en un apuro y la Marine ya está tratando de cerrarla para poder investigar las desapariciones más detenidamente. Sin embargo, el director Bean no les deja cerrarle la academia. Se escuda mediante una especie de pacto con el Gobierno del fundador, en el cual se estipula que los marines se mantendrán al margen de los asuntos internos "relevantes" de la academia. Rick: Vaya... Laura: Pero no deja de parecerme un poco mal que no acepten apoyo. Amar: El director fue uno de los estudiantes más fieles a Sir Severus Huxley, fundador de la Academia Huxley y un hombre bastante horrible, por cierto. Según parece llevaba sus clases con mano dura. Cosmo: ¿Y todo esto qué tiene que ver con la banda de Skorup? Amar: Según ese chico... Mosquito, la banda de Skorup llegó aquí hace una semana. Pues bien, los secuestros empezaron hace cinco días, a un alumno diario. Los piratas se quedan callados mirando a Skorup. El vaquero se siente horrorizado ante la idea de que sus antiguos compañeros hayan podido secuestrar a cuatro estudiantes. Laura: ¡Pero eso significa... que si el secuestrador sigue el esquema, hoy va a haber otro secuestro! Amar: También he descubierto que todas las víctimas tienen algo en común. Willy: ¿El qué? Amar: Los cuatro estudiantes desaparecidos destacan por ser unos auténticos vagos. Hacen nudillos, no pasan del cuatro y suelen meterse en líos con sus compañeros de clase. Mientras, la academia ya ha cerrado por hoy y no hay ni un alma en los pasillos. Ni una hasta que dos figuras aparecen delante del despacho del director Bean y fuerzan la cerradura con un clip. Lizard y Mosquito entran en el despacho sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Lizard: Bien, buscamos las respuestas del examen, nos las llevamos, las copiamos y las vendemos en secreto a los alumnos. Mosquito: Nos vamos a forrarrrrr... Los dos amigos empiezan a buscar en los archivadores hasta que, finalmente, Mosquito las encuentra. Mosquito: Las tengo. Lizard: Perfecto, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí. Pero cuando los estudiantes se dan la vuelta, el profesor Mathew se encuentra frente a ellos. Mathew: Creía que no os gustaba ir al colegio. ¿Ahora venís en horario extraescolar? Lizard: ¡CORRE, MOSQUITO, CORRE! Lizard aparta a Mathew y sale corriendo de la habitación con Mosquito. Según su plan, si les pillaban se irían corriendo por caminos distintos y se encontrarían en los contenedores de basura de detrás del auditorio. Mathew, tras reincorporarse después del golpe, sale de la habitación y decide ir a por Mosquito, ya que es el que lleva los papeles con las respuestas del examen. Tras el auditorio, Lizard ha llegado sano y salvo al punto de encuentro, no hay rastro de su compañero. Lizard: (Bueno, Mosquito aún no ha llegado, le esperaré aquí hasta que aparezca...) Lizard decide apoyarse en uno de los contenedores mientras enciende un cigarrillo. Pero justo cuando su espalda toca la superficie metálica del contenedor, unas manos salen de él, le agarran tapándole la boca para que no grite y lo meten dentro del contenedor. Capítulo 103: Bala contra bala, cuchillo contra cuchillo Eric Skorup ha decidido salir a investigar la zona oeste de la isla. Necesita ver con sus propios ojos aquello en lo que su banda haya podido convertirse. Los demás están durmiendo así que no notan su ausencia. Pasan unas horas de paseo hasta que Skorup llega a la zona del alud explicada por Dan y Rick pero, de un salto, el pirata supera el montón de nieve. Finalmente llega a lo que parece un campamento al lado del mar, hay una tienda de acampada y una hoguera medio encendida. En el mar se encuentra el barco oficial de los Piratas No-Limit. Skorup: Espero que no tengáis nada que ver con los secuestros chicos porque si no... Escondido en la montaña, un hombre encapuchado se encuentra cargando un fusil con forma de cruz, dispuesto a disparar a Skorup en la cabeza. A su lado hay un cartel de recompensa con su foto. ???: Eric Skorup, "El Forastero", con una recompensa de 37.000.000, es él sin duda. Skorup: '''¡Western Siesta! Eric de repente dispara dos veces al tirador pero este salta de su escondite y se sitúa delante del vaquero, apuntándole con su fusil. ???: ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí? Skorup: De chiripa. Tranquilo, las balas que he disparado eran simples sedantes, los uso para casos de fuerza no-letal. ¿Quién eres tú, si puede saberse? ???: Digamos que soy el tirador de los Piratas Cruzados, me llaman "Spectre". Skorup: ¿Piratas Cruzados, qué ha pasado con los No-Limit? Spectre: ¿Por qué no me vences y lo averiguas? Spetre empieza a disparar contra el vaquero pero este esquiva los disparos ocultándose tras una roca mientras dispara con sus revólveres. Spectre también se oculta en una cavidad de la pared de la montaña. Sin embargo, Skorup le hace salir de su escondite incendiándolo con su Western Fire Duel. Skorup: ¡Western Ace of Hearts! Spectre es atravesado justo en medio del pecho por el disparo de Skorup, haciéndole caer al suelo. Sin embargo, logra levantarse a pesar de su herida y con suficiente fuerza como para volver a disparar a Skorup con su fusil. Skorup: ¿Sigues con ganas de más? Spectre: La Gracia de Dios me ayuda a seguir adelante, defendiendo su Palabra. Skorup: No seas idiota, ser creyente es una cosa, ser un loco radical es otra. ¡Western Trangle! Spectre esquiva los disparos de Skorup y consigue clavarle una navaja en el costado, provocándole mucho dolor. Aún así, el vaquero resiste y saca dos cuchillos Kukri. Skorup: ¿Pasamos a los cuchillos? Pues pasamos a los cuchillos. ¡Dive West! A gran velocidad, Skorup realiza un corte frontal hacia Spectre. Esa vez, el encapuchado no aguanta el ataque y cae al suelo derrotado. Skorup: ¿Tienes un botiquín a mano para las heridas? Spectre: ... En la tienda. Skorup entra en la tienda de acampada y encuentra el botiquín. Sin embargo, cuando sale, Spectre se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro. Tras vendarse la herida, Eric continua avanzando más allá del campamento y no anda mucho hasta llegar a un amplio campo lleno de crucifijos. Skorup queda destrozado al leer el cartel que hay frente a todos los crucifijos y, entre lágrimas, cae de rodillas al suelo. Ante él tiene lo que queda de los Piratas No-Limit. Skorup: ¡¡¡LESTEEEEEEER!!! Capítulo 104: Protección y músculo Al día siguiente, Maxwell realiza el examen de matemáticas con normalidad. Los temas no parecían tan complicados y ha podido manejarlos fácilmente. Lo que le llama la atención es que ni Lizard ni Mosquito está en el aula. Tras el examen, el pirata sale al pasillo pensando sobre la información de Dan. Mosquito: Pst, Max. Maxwell: ¿? Mosquito se encuentra asomado por la esquina del pasillo de al lado haciendo señales a Maxwell para que se acerque. Maxwell: Tú eres el sicario de Lizard ¿no? Mosquito: Soy Mosquito, necesito tu ayuda. Maxwell: ¿Qué pasa? Mosquito: Ayer por la noche me colé aquí para robar las respuestas del examen con Lizard pero nos pillaron. Por eso no he hecho el examen, por el castigo. Maxwell: ¿Y Lizard? Mosquito: ¡Eso quería decirte! ¡Ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no estaba en nuestro punto de encuentro y tampoco se le ha visto en el pueblo! Maxwell: No fastidies con que... Mosquito: ¡El Fantasma se lo ha llevado, se lleva a todos los liantes, y encima yo estaba con él, SERÉ EL SIGUIENTE! Maxwell: Bueeeeeno. Mira, te ayudaré, le pediré a uno de mis hombres que te vigile. Mosquito: Gra-gracias... Maxwell: Son 50.000. Mosquito: ¡¿EEEEEEEIN?! Mientras, Laura y Cosmo se encuentran subidos al muro que limita el campus, al parecer buscando a Maxwell con unos prismáticos. Cosmo: Laura, Capi ya es mayorcito... Amar está con él... ¿hace falta ir a espiarle? Laura: No le estamos espiando, estamos realizando apoyo visual... ahí están las muy... Cosmo, extrañado por el último comentario de Laura, coge sus prismáticos y mira en la misma dirección que su compañero. Al parecer, el objetivo de Laura son Patty y Sofi, las cuales están charlando en un banco. Cosmo: Laura, por favor. Laura: No me fío de esas dos. Cosmo: ¿Porque son atractivas y tienen el pelo largo? Ya sabemos las preferencias del Capi en cuanto a chicas. Laura: Son las secuestradoras fijo, necesitan saciar su sed de hombres... Laura decide observar el alrededor hasta que se queda completamente maravillada en un chico rubio y musculoso, el cual está leyendo un libro apoyado en el árbol que hay detrás de Patti y Sofi. Laura: Madre del amor hermoso... El chico levanta la cabeza y ve a la pirata. Al ser descubierta, Laura se pone roja como un tomate. Sin embargo, el chico le da una sonrisa. Cosmo: Meh, bueno, te dejo con el rubiales, yo me vuelvo al barco a seguir con mi proyecto. Capítulo 105: Golpe de libro Esa noche, Mosquito ha vuelto a su casa con aparente normalidad. Debido a su sigilo, Amar ha sido elegido como su "protector" durante la noche, por si el secuestrador va a por él. El médico se quedará patrullando alrededor de la casa sin llamar demasiado la atención de los padres del estudiante. Mosquito ha cenado con sus padres como cada noche y luego ha ido a su cuarto a leer un libro. Alrededor de las 23:00, una figura vestida con una chaqueta gruesa, una bufanda y un sombrero que le cubre el rostro aparece saltando de casa en casa por los tejados. Finalmente se posa sobre una farola, saca un catalejo de su bolsillo y apunta hacia la ventana de Mosquito. Tras identificar al objetivo, el secuestrador salta de la farola hacia la ventana, dispuesto a entrar rompiendo el cristal y llevarse al estudiante. Sin embargo, las puertas de madera de la ventana se cierran de repente y el individuo se da de morros contra la ventana cerrada, cayendo al suelo. Amar está frente a él. Con su técnica Kaze, ha cerrado las ventanas antes de que pudiera entrar. Amar: Bueno, amigo. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? El secuestrador se levanta mientras se tapa la cara con el sombrero y la bufanda. ???: Muuuuuchacho maleduuuuucado... debes ser castigado. El desconocido saca un enorme libro de dentro de su chaqueta y trata de golpear a Amar. El pirata esquiva el golpe pero el libro causa destrozos en la pared de la casa de al lado, llamando la atención del espadachín. Sin embargo, el secuestrador simplemente huye después de su ataque. Aunque al principio quiere perseguirle, Amar acaba decantándose por no abandonar su puesto, pues el secuestrador podría tener un cómplice. Al día siguiente, Amar reporta lo sucedido a la banda y estos llegan a la conclusión que donde podría volver a tratar de llevarse a Mosquito es en la fiesta de esa noche. Maxwell, que se ha tomado el día libre al ser el aniversario de la academia, empieza a pensar si irá solo o acompañado a la celebración. Cuando ve a Laura pasar a su lado, decide hacerle una pregunta. Maxwell: Oye, Laura. Laura: ¿Sí? Maxwell: Mira, he estado pensando que, siendo el aniversario de la academia y habiendo una fiesta... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Laura: Oh, me encantaría... Maxwell: Perfecto pues. Laura: ...pero ya tengo pareja. Maxwell se queda en blanco ante tal afirmación. Maxwell: ¿Tienes pareja? Para asistir a la fiesta sin ser estudiante hay que ir acompañado de uno que sí lo sea. Laura: Y lo es, se llama Dex. Maxwell: ¿"Decs"? No me suena. Laura: Es un chico guapísimo que además está como un tren. Tú puedes ir con una de aquellas dos chicas coladas por ti. Laura se va a su cuarto mientras Maxwell se queda quieto donde está, con cara de no entender nada. Willy, que lo ha visto todo, se ríe de la situación. Willy: Je, te ha mandado a paseo. Maxwell: Anda, cállate. Capítulo 106: Cien años Esa misma noche, un ambiente festivo se respira en la academia. El vestíbulo ha sido convertido en una discoteca con minibar. Al fondo de la sala, bajo el enorme cuadro del fundador de la academia Severus Huxley hay una tabla de mezclas con la profesora McBoat haciendo de D.J. En el minibar, los Superpiratas sirven refrescos a los invitados, todos vestidos de gala. Red: ¡Ah ah ah ah, es nuestro deber estar siempre velando por la Justicia! ¡PERO TAMPOCO ESTÁ MAL DIVERTISE! Superpiratas: ¡SÍIIIII! Amar se encuentra en una esquina tomando una copa de vino mientras busca alguien sospechoso que intente llevarse a cualquier alumno, concretamente a Mosquito. Luego ve a Laura vestida con un vestido de gala acompañada de Dex. El médico avanza hacia la pareja mientras finge estar borracho para evitar sospechas. Amar: ¡Buenas, pareja! -hic- ¿Lo estáis pasando bien? Dex: Acabamos de llegar pero sí, de momento todo bien. Amar: Me alegro. Yo creo que ya he bebido un poco demasiado, voy al servicio. Amar pasa al lado de Laura y le susurra un mensaje sin que Dex se de cuenta. Amar: Vigila la habitación, voy a revisar los pasillos. Laura asiente disimuladamente con la cabeza mientras Amar se marcha. Luego es Maxwell quien entra en la sala, acompañado por Patty y Sofi. Maxwell: ¡Que empiece la auténtica fiesta! McBoat cambia de canción y toda la sala empieza a bailar, y así sigue durante media hora. Mosquito, por otro lado, prefiere mantenerse cerca del minibar, a la vista de los Superpiratas. El último invitado en entrar en la habitación es el Capitán Crux, el cual está al corriente de la desaparición de otro alumno. Con Lizard, ya van cinco víctimas. El director Bean no se muestra muy tranquilo al verle pero decide no preocuparse demasiado y le a McBoat que pare la música un momento. Luego le pide un micrófono. Bean: Disculpad la interrupción, alumnos, pero es la tradición dar el clásico discurso por parte del mandamás del lugar. No, ahora en serio, gracias a todos por todo. Sin vosotros, esta academia no sería lo que es ahora. Hace 100 años, Sir Severus Huxley fundó este centro con 60 alumnos. Ahora somos casi 500 estudiantes. ¡Pues bien, tras este rollo, quiero desearos que paséis una buena noche! ¡Salve a la Academia Huxley! Alumnos: ¡Salve! En ese momento, las luces de la habitación se apagan provocando desorientación. Alumno: ¡Luces! Red: ¡Yellow, Blue, debemos encender las luces! Yellow y Blue: ¡Ahora mismo! Maxwell: ¡Laura, dónde estás! Laura: ¡Aquí! Maxwell: ¡"Aquí" dónde! Mosquito: ¡SOCORRO! Cuando las luces vuelven a encenderse, Maxwell y Laura se encuentran el uno frente al otro. Los dos se ponen a buscar a Mosquito pero lo único que ven es la puerta principal cerrándose rápidamente. Maxwell y Laura: ¡El secuestrador! Los dos piratas salen corriendo del vestíbulo. Afortunadamente consiguen ver la figura del secuestrador llevando en brazos a Mosquito. Tras perseguirle por el campus, ven como llega a la parte trasera del auditorio, abre un contenedor de basura y se mete dentro con el alumno. Cuando Maxwell y Laura inspeccionan el contenedor, llega Amar. Amar: ¡Le he visto ir hacia aquí desde el segundo piso del edificio! ¿Dónde está? Maxwell: Ahí dentro... Dentro del contenedor hay un agujero que parece llevar a una cueva subterránea. Maxwell: Laura, Amar, volved al barco y avisad a los demás. Ahora veremos si realmente el secuestrador es un antiguo compañero de Skorup. Amar y Laura deciden hacer caso a su capitán y se marchan mientras Maxwell se mete dentro del contenedor. Maxwell descubre lo que parece ser un sótano de la academia en desuso. Hay varias aulas y habitaciones en mal estado debido a la vejez. Tras avanzar por los pasillos, oye voces procedentes de una de las viejas aulas, por lo que decide abrir la puerta lentamente. Dentro están Lizard y Mosquito encadenados junto a otros cuatro estudiantes en sus respectivos pupitres. Al fondo de la sala hay un individuo apuntando cosas en una pizarra vieja. ???: Hoy vamos a repasar fracciones. ¿Quién puede decirme el proceso a seguir para sumar dos fracciones? Maxwell entra lentamente en el aula, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, cuando va a cerrar la puerta, esta chirría, delatándole ante el secuestrador. Maxwell queda impactado al verle la cara. Bean. ¡Muuuchacho, llega tarde! ¡¿Es que ahora los aluuuumnos de Huxley son unos dormilones holgazanes?! Capítulo 107: Letra con sangre Maxwell se queda mirando al director Bean sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el asunto. El que antes era un anciano amable y cercano ahora es un hombre con muy mal genio capaz de tener encerradas a seis personas en total durante una semana. Bean: ¡Le hablo a usted so inúuuuutil! ¡Siéntese! El pirata se da cuenta de que Bean no parece reconocerle como el alumno que entró en su academia tres días antes. Bean se gira de nuevo hacia la pizarra y empieza a apuntar fracciones. Lizard: Eh, "Garabateador". Maxwell: ¡Lizard! ¿Estás bien? Lizard: Sí, sí, todos estamos bien. ¡Oye, tienes que sacarnos de aquí, algo le han hecho a Bean, está distinto! Mosquito: ¡Sácanos de aquí! Alumno: ¡Me estoy meando! Maxwell decide enfrentarse a Bean y va hasta él con paso firme. Maxwell: ¡Director Bean! Bean: ¡¡¡No le acabo de decir que se siente!!! Esa regañina pilla desprevenido a Maxwell pero el pirata insiste. Maxwell: ¡Mire, señor Bean...! Bean: ¡Muuuuuchacho maleduuuuucado! ¿Me va a replicar, se cree usted una especie de héroe? ¡Semejante falta de respeto no se consiente en mi academia, estúpido! Bean agarra un enorme libro de su mesa y un bastón. Maxwell empieza a pensar que va a recibir un guantazo del anciano. Pero las siguientes palabras de Bean ya le confirman que, como le ha dicho Lizard, no es el director Bean que él ha conocido. Bean: ¡¡¡Soy Sir Severus Huxley, fundador de esta academia, hará lo que le manden suuuuus mayores!!! Maxwell: ¡Mire, señor Bean o quien sea, aquí hay personas encerradas y una de ellas parece tener unas ganas tremendas de ir al servicio! ¡Puede que pertenezcas a la banda de Skorup o no pero aún así te voy a arrear hasta que dejes ir a estos chicos! Bean: ¡¡¡Con que esas tenemos, pues yo le enseñaré que la letra con sangre entra!!! ¡¡¡Master Chop!!! Bean trata de golpear a Maxwell con su libro. Aunque el pirata esquiva el golpe, Bean rompe el suelo con ese libro, con lo que Maxwell comprende que el profesor va en serio aunque no parezca saber lo que está haciendo. Maxwell consigue golpear a Bean de forma que lo manda disparado fuera del aula, atravesando la pared. Lizard: ¡Dale lo suyo, "Garabateador"! Maxwell: ¡Mis compañeros vendrán a por vosotros dentro de poco, aguantad ahí! Mosquito: Tranqui, total, no nos vamos a mover de aquí... Bean ha chocado con unas estanterías haciendo que le caigan encima todos los libros viejos que habían en ellas. Sin embargo, rápidamente se levanta y empieza a tirarle los libros a Maxwell. Bean: ¡¡¡Fail Rain!!! Maxwell: ¡Hat-Rocket! Mientras, el Capitán Crux ha realizado una llamada por Den Den Mushi informando de lo ocurrido. Luego ve al resto de los Piratas Freak, excepto Willy, yendo hacia la parte de atrás del auditorio, por lo que decide seguirles. Capítulo 108: Maxwell vs Bean Maxwell sigue atacando a Bean con su Inkuhato pero el director bloquea todos sus ataques con su enorme libro. El anciano parece tener una fuerza descomunal a pesar de su edad. Maxwell: ¡Paint Bomb! Bean: ¡Barrier Book! Las bolas de pintura lanzadas por Maxwell con su poder son bloqueadas por el libro de Bean, el cual se enfurece aún más al verlo manchado. Bean: ¡¡¡Estropeando el material del profesorado, muuuuchacho suuuuicida!!! Maxwell: ¡Paint Park! Bean trata de ir de nuevo a golpear a Maxwell pero este ha manchado el suelo con pintura fresca, provocando que resbale y caiga al suelo. Maxwell: ¡¿Por qué dices ser el fundador de la academia, no se supone que murió hace 60 años?! ¡Además, ningún profesor debería encerrar a sus alumnos, bastante tienen con tener que ir a clase! Bean: ¡Para situuuuaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, no me quedaré sentado viendo como mi escuuuuuela se llena de chicos vagos y maleduuuucados! ¡¡¡Master Chop!!! Bean logra levantarse y golpear a Maxwell en la cabeza con su libro, haciéndole caer al suelo y haciendo mucho daño al pirata. Bean: ¡¡¡Y si tengo que quitarte de en medio para reformarlos, sin duda lo haré!!! ¡¡¡Master Chop!!! Maxwell: ¡Paint Leech! Maxwell logra sacar uno de sus dibujos de su bolsillo y lo convierte en un monstruo hecho de pintura, el cual embiste a Bean y lo hace atravesar varias habitaciones. Sin embargo, aún tiene, aunque pocas, fuerzas para levantarse. Bean: ¡¡¡Muuuuchacho...!!! ???: ¡Western Siesta! En ese momento, tres dardos tranquilizantes se clavan en el pecho del director, haciéndole caer dormido. Maxwell se gira y encuentra a Eric Skorup detrás de él. Maxwell: ¡Skorup! ¿Cuándo has llegado? Skorup: Hace nada, Laura y los demás están sacando de aquí a los estudiantes. Maxwell: ¿Y el director? Skorup: Le he puesto suficiente tranquilizante para hacerle perder el conocimiento durante unos minutos. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas. Cuando Bean despierta está encadenado y sentado en una silla con gran parte de los Piratas Freak frente a él. Bean: ¿Eh? ¿Q-quienes sois vosotros? Maxwell: Vaya, parece que ya no te chuleas tanto, "Señor Huxley". Bean: ¿Eh, qué...? Dan: ¡Confiese! ¿Por qué secuestró a esos alumnos, para cobrar rescate, por órdenes de alguien...? Bean: ¿Yo? No... no sé de qué me habla... yo no he secuestrado a nadie. Maxwell: ¡Claaaaaro, y por eso ha intentado quitarme de en medio a golpes de libros para que no le delatara! ¡"Master Chop"! Bean: ¿"Master Chop"? Ese era el castigo insignia de Sir Severus Huxley... Maxwell: ¡Ahora te me haces el sueco! Amar: Capi, ¿me permites un momento? Amar se sitúa frente a Bean con su maletín de médico y le hace una serie de análisis. Tras un largo rato, el médico llega a una conclusión. Amar: Este hombre ha sido inconsciente de sus actos desde su discurso en la fiesta. Al parecer estaba en una especie de trance que le hacía creerse el fundador de esta academia. Maxwell: ¿Estaba hipnotizado? Amar: Eso parece. Bean: De verdad, lamento profundamente lo que he hecho, no puedo seguir ejerciendo la enseñanza después de esto... Laura: ¿Pero quién querría hipnotizarle? Skorup: Conozco a alguien capaz de eso... ???: No me digas. El Capitán Crux se encuentra sentado en la puerta de la clase. Al verle la cara, Skorup se muestra realmente inquieto. Maxwell: ¡La Marine! Bean: ¡Crux! Skorup: Ese hombre no se llama "Crux"... Lester: ¿Cómo estás, "capitán"? Capítulo 109: Plan sencillo Maxwell: ¡¿Tú eres "Lester"?! Los piratas se ponen en guardia frente a Lester pero este muestra bajo su capa unas granadas. Lester: ¡Ah, ah, ah, bajad esas armas! Skorup: Bajad las armas, Lester usa bombas de gas venenoso, un paso en falso y la palmamos de asfixia. Lester: Así me gusta. En cuanto a usted, señor Bean... Lester saca una pistola de su capa y dispara a Bean en el vientre, alarmando a todos los de la sala. Maxwell: ¡Director! Laura: ¡! Amar rápidamente se pone a tratar la herida del director. Lester: Ya no me sirve... Dan: Monstruo... Maxwell: ¡¿Por qué le pegas un tiro?! Lester: Ahora que el "misterio del secuestrador" ha sido resuelto ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta isla, a no ser que el viejo lo cuente todo. Skorup: ¡¿Todo esto es cosa tuya, los secuestros, el director?! Lester: Siempre viene bien que haya gente de mentalidad tan débil como para sucumbir ante un simple péndulo. Cuando me enteré de la historia de este colegio y de su violento fundador no pude evitar dejar volar mi imaginación y planear todo esto. Skorup: ... Lester: Mi plan era más simple de lo que pensáis: volver loco al director de la academia para que, cada vez que oyera las palabras "Salve a la Academia Huxley, salve", se convirtiera en una versión aún más descontrolada del fallecido fundador de la academia y secuestrara a las manzanas podridas para darles clase de refuerzo, en una área abandonada del centro. Entonces yo, camuflado como un oficial de la Marine, acabaría cerrando la academia con la excusa de profundizar en la investigación, cuando en realidad estaría abriendo la base de operaciones de los Piratas Cruzados. Maxwell: Leñe... Laura: ¿Y cuando tu plan se cumpliera, qué ibas a hacer con los estudiantes secuestrados? Lester esboza una maquiavélica sonrisa. Lester: En eso no había pensado... Maxwell: ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Lester: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la academia cerrará de todas formas cuando se revele por parte de las víctimas que su director es un desequilibrado mental, supongo que solo me queda deshacerme de la basura. Adiós, "Piratas Fric". Lester lanza sus bombas de veneno a los piratas y cierra la puerta de la aula, atascándola luego con una viga. Mientras el gas empieza a propagarse por la sala, los piratas tratan de pasar a las otras clases por el agujero provocado durante la pelea de Maxwell y Bean. Sin embargo, todas las puertas están cerradas. Cosmo: ¡Ninguna puerta se abre! Rick: ¡Las puertas son para los pringaos! ¡Rocket Hand! Rick derriba la pared entera de un disparo y los piratas consiguen escapar con el malherido Bean. Maxwell: ¡Vale, a por Lester! Skorup: Voy a matar a ese malnacido... Capítulo 110: Un último favor Lester ha salido del contenedor y está de camino a anunciar el cierre de la academia debido al último secuestro. Sin embargo, es encontrado por los Freak. Maxwell: ¡LESTER! Lester: Aún seguís con ganas de vivir vuestras diabólicas vidas. Maxwell: ¡FUEGO! Todos los miembros de los Piratas Freak capaces de llevar a cabo ataques a distancia atacan a Lester a plena potencia mientras Amar se lleva rápidamente a Bean a la enfermería, pues es crucial que se recupere para contar su historia sobre su manipulación a manos de Lester. Para sorpresa de los piratas, Lester ha esquivado sin apenas esfuerzo todos su ataques, mientras que los alrededores han sufrido graves daños. Acto seguido prosigue su huida hacia el salón de baile pero, cuando llega, se encuentra con cinco de los seis alumnos secuestrados (el sexto está en el servicio) hablando al resto de los alumnos y profesores sobre el plan de Lester. Al parecer, Lizard y Mosquito habían oído la conversación de Lester y los Freak. Lizard: ¡Ahí está, ese tío no es un marine de verdad! Lester: Ay... Lex: ¡Detengan a ese hombre! Todos los alumnos y profesores corren directos hacia Lester, el cual decide salir por patas al ver terminada su reserva de bombas de veneno. Sin embargo, sí tiene bombas de humo normales, por lo que usa una de ellas para escapar. Cuando los Piratas Freak llegan a la zona de la humareda, no ven rastro de Lester. Además, son vistos por el resto de los alumnos. McBoat: ¡Piratas! Mathew: Podrían estar afiliados al otro... Maxwell: E-e-e-e-esperad. ¡No es lo que parece y puedo explicarlo! Justo cuando parecía que toda la academia iba a echarse sobre los piratas, Lizard y Mosquito se interponen. Lizard: ¡Dejádlos! Mosquito: ¡Ellos son los que nos han salvado! McBoat: ¡Apartaos! Lizard: ¡No! Lizard saca una pequeña pistola de su bolsillo. Lizard: ¡Le pegaré un tiro al primero que de un paso, VOY EN SERIO! ¡Garabateador, hazme un último favor antes de escaparte! Maxwell: ¿Eh? Lizard: ¡Busca en tus viajes una bandera con un lagarto verde y háblale de mí al capitán de su respectiva banda! Maxwell: ... ¡Lo haré! Lizard: ¡Y AHORA LÁRGATE, CORRE! Maxwell: ¡Peña, nos vamos! Los piratas se marchan corriendo del lugar mientras los alumnos y profesores no se atreven a acercarse debido a la pistola. Amar: Perdón, gracias, disculpad. Amar pasa entre la multitud para unirse a la huida de los piratas. Mientras se va, da a los profesores los siguientes avisos. Amar: ¡El director Bean está estable en la enfermería del segundo piso, ha sufrido una herida de bala en el vientre y debe guardar reposo! ¡Ah, y presento mi dimisión! Finalmente, los Freak huyen en dirección al barco mientras, desde el tejado del edificio de la academia, Lester y Spectre les observan. Lester: Avisa a Heinkel de que volvemos a Isla Templo. Y pregúntale si ha habido progresos en la búsqueda. Spectre: Sí, señor. Capítulo 111: Dos días La paz ha vuelto a la Academia Huxley dos días después de la huida de los Piratas Freak. Lizard y Mosquito, a pesar de haber apuntado con un arma a toda la academia, solo han recibido una pena de dos horas extra de clase hasta que se gradúen, gracias al apoyo del director Bean, el cual estaba a favor de proteger a los Piratas Freak, aunque lamenta no haber podido darles las gracias en persona por salvarle la vida. Después de eso, ha presentado su dimisión como director del colegio. Por otro lado, los alumnos lloran por la ausencia de sus recientes visitantes. Patty y Sofi lloran desconsoladamente por la marcha de Maxwell mientras que Dex lamente no haber podido conocer mejor a Laura. McBoat: Bueeeeno, no pasa nada, conocemos a personas nuevas todos los días. Alumno: Sí pero... -snif- Todos los alumnos empiezan a llorar aún más fuerte al unísono. Alumnos: ¡A ELLOS NO LES OLVIDAREMOS NUNCAAAAA! Los Superpiratas, al ver en peligro su tapadera tras el incidente de la fiesta, también decidieron levar anclas. Alumnos: ¡Nunca olvidaremos vuestros deliciosos platos, GRACIAS! Red: ¡Aaaaah ah ah ah ah, es nuestro deber como representantes de la Justicia llenar de felicidad y buenos recuerdos las caras de la gente! Superpiratas: ¡SÍIIIII! Mientras, los Piratas Freak están en mar abierto abordo del Freaky Soul. Todos están pensativos sobre la llamada recibida justo después de que Willy les recogiera con el barco. Lester: Al final me habéis chafado el proyecto, enhorabuena. Skorup: ¡Lester, dime donde estás para que venga a meterte una bala entre ceja y ceja! Lester: Jojojojo, siempre has ido en plan "chico duro". Nos vemos en Isla Templo, allí zanjaremos el asunto de hombre a hombre. La banda ya lleva dos días navegando hacia esa isla, donde esperan enfrentarse de nuevo a Lester en una última ronda. Portal de navegación Categoría:Arcos de Lgarabato